Talk:Green Ninja
Target title I don't recall us introducing a rule that target titles should always be kept in the short form, but rather the title they are given according to the Games page on Nitrome.com. In many cases, the games on that list do use a shorter title since it obviously won't fit in its entirety within the module. This game seems to be causing some disagreement as to whether or not to include the "Year of the Frog" component, seeing as it has not been released yet, but "Green Ninja: Year of the Frog" is the only title revealed within the blog post by Nitrome. In such a case, it would seem almost certain that Nitrome would be cutting off the "Year of the Frog" bit should they include it in their list of games in the aforementioned link. Regardless, this is still an assumption, seeing as the game has not been released yet. Should we keep the title to the name as revealed by Nitrome in its entirety (Green Ninja: Year of the Frog), or make its current short form the target (Green Ninja)? Personally I guess it would make sense from our MoS point of view to use the longer form "Green Ninja: Year of the Frog" unless someone can point out another source that can secure the fact that "Green Ninja" will be used as the short form title. 02:27, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. I think we should just stick to the name given to us by Nitrome until the game is released and we can see what the name is on the games page. 02:30, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. I'll rename it. -- 02:42, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Short form agreed. We don't have page names like : Colour Blind: Right Eye vs. The Dusty Pirate Clouds From Industrial Landscapes or ''' '''Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions. I prefer using just Green ninja name. 15:52, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Probably the game on app stores will be just Green Ninja. Let's keep it Green Ninja until Nitrome releases it. 15:55, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Of course Nitrome will probably call it Green Ninja, we're calling it the long name now because they've only referred to it as the long name. -- 16:00, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::When the game is released, and it is clear that the short form will be Green Ninja, then it can be renamed. If someone has a source that proves this will be the official short form title though, you can link to it and move the page right now. 16:32, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Ending Jon Annal posted the game's ending on his Twitter account. Him posting this on Twitter, would it be able to be added to this page anywhere? It can't go into development since it isn't development related, and I'm not sure you would consider this a preview. I ask because it's a screenshot of an upcoming game, a screenshot that hasn't been covered by Nitrome or the Nitrome blog. -- 20:17, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Achievements names The Android version has a few achievements (10!) that can be gotten: Two ninjas, one barrel - Hit two ninjas with a barrel in one move. Four ninjas, one kick - Hit 4 ninjas with one kick in one move, I guess Hundred Dead Ninjas - Possibly die 100 ninjas. Hundred Broke Blocks - Possibly break 100 blocks. Five or Less - Complete level with five or less moves Complete Last Level - Completed the last level. Complete 20 levels - Completed 20 levels. Complete 40 levels - Completed 40 levels. Complete All levels - Completed all levels. Scrape the Barrel - Get hit by a barrel Edits done by 18:42, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Just get killed by a barrel. 18:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Can i havea credit for the blog exploit? I did discover it. I just wonder if it's neccessary or not. egoover9000 Deklaswas (talk) 02:47, July 23, 2015 (UTC)deklaswas